Travel into History
by Caelinthefairyking
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen after you died, well I didn't but I sure did find out. Join me in my adventure in 1776.
1. Chapter 1

Travel into History

 _April 13, 2017_

 _New York, NY_

Life sucks! I tell you, one minute I'm driving to work at the National History Museum in New York and the next thing I know a car comes from out of nowhere and I'm sent flying with the car. Everything's spinning; I felt like I was going to vomit what I ate this morning. The car finally stopped spinning and landed upside down on top of a pole that was protruding through my stomach. Gah I can't believe I died like that, although I had always wanted to die in style. It hurt but I could feel my life slowly fading away into nothingness. Suddenly everything went black. I'm positive right there that I had died. I mean really who lives from being impaled by a five-foot pole.

 _April 13, 1775_

The next thing that happens shocks me to the core. I'm suddenly standing, alive; next to a building that I presume to be a university. Students are milling about but instead of wearing modern clothes it's like I was sucked into one of those revolutionary and civil war movies. Someone eyes me from across the courtyard, I raise my hand and wave at him. I guess he takes it as an invitation to approach me because he strides over.

As he strides over I take my time to observe his features. He has long, flowing brown hair that frames his face quite nicely, brown eyes that seemed to show all the information in the world, a cultivated jaw and nice pink lips. Moving down his body I noticed that he has a very toned body (not six pack toned but toned), writers' fingers long and calloused and long legs covered by brown slacks.

He stops in front of me but I'm still staring at his beautiful features. He clears his throat a couple of times to bring me out of my stupor. I look up at him and smile one of those goofy smiles. He looks surprised for a moment before it's gone and replaced by a small smile. The man holds out his hand for me to shake. I tilt my head, then gradually put my hand in his.

"Alexander. Alexander Hamilton. What's yours?"

I tilt my head towards the other direction. _This man couldn't be Hamilton. That's not possible. Alexander Hamilton has been dead for 300 something years._ I didn't realize that I had said all of that out loud. The so called 'Hamilton' starts laughing, hands over his stomach and curled up. He continues for a few more minutes; me starting to become agitated I raise a brow at his laughter. "What's so funny?" I ask with the ever-increasing irritation clouding my judgment. I smack him over the head yelling, "Quit laughing at me, Baka." He suddenly stops, stands up abruptly and grabs me by the arms and pulls me to him.

"What did you call me?" He asks with a glint in his deep brown eyes, like he was trying to pierce my very soul with those eyes.

"U-umm" I stutter for a second then take a deep breath and continue speaking. "It means Idiot in Japanese", he opens his mouth to speak but I beat him to it, "before you say anything I didn't actually mean you're an idiot. Besides if you're _the_ Alexander Hamilton you're not an idiot. To answer the first question my name is Sop…" I realize something right then. My voice is deeper, my hands and body look manlier. I start mentally freaking out. Not only am I now somehow Alive and in the past; I'm a guy. Could this day get any better?

No, the answer is obviously no it cannot. Ugh... Why does life hate me so much? What did I ever do to deserve something like this? Nothing that's what. I was a good girl who went to school, got good grades and graduated from said school. I always did my work once I got a job at the History Museum that is up until I crashed and burned. Quite literally if I do say so myself. Except I wasn't burned I was impaled but who really cares, right?

Hamilton apparently noticed that I've spaced out again because he snaps his long, elegant writer's fingers in my distraught looking face. I blink a couple times and look at him for a moment. "You space out a lot don't you? Or do you not know your—" Alexander says giving me a contemplative look before I interrupt him by shouting,

"NO! I-I didn't forget my name. Okay?" I look at him in bewilderment, trying to come up with a name and fast I suddenly remember a name my friends and I came up with in high school when we were talking about what would happen if we were suddenly turned into men. I open my mouth to say my name when a man with black hair walks by and asks where we should be.

Hamilton quickly explains that we were just going back to the dorms when the old nasty fat man looks at me with his blank gray eyes, he asks "Who are you? I haven't seen you around before." I look panicked momentarily before Hamilton came to my rescue.

"He's a friend of mine from Providence," he says without hesitation. Then he falters for a moment, its barely noticeable but it's there.

I take this as my cue and say, "Hisaki." This draws attention from the Snape impersonator and Hamilton who look over at me. "Onohara Hisaki, pleasure to meet you, sir." I stick out my hand for the old man to shake. Even if I honestly don't want him to touch me I should put on some politeness, shouldn't I?

Hamilton nods his head, eyes on 'Snape' watching as he grabs my hand and shakes it up and down, letting go after an uncomfortably long time. I smile at him wishing in my mind that I could just grab a toilet plunger and shove it up his grotesque ass. "Yes, Hisaki is his name. He's a really good friend from Providence." Hamilton turns to me with a mischievous glint in his eyes saying to play along. I nod subtly. "Isn't that right Hisaki. It's been so long I haven't seen you in

almost six years. How have you been by the way?"

"Yeah it has, Ham. You didn't come see me off when I moved back to Japan." I say, playing along with Hamilton's story. Although, the look Hamilton sends my way when I called him Ham was like being stabbed with ten different swords at different angles and unfortunately, I do not like that analogy. I would rather not die again; thank you very much.

Apparently old guy finally takes the hint and says, "Well I guess I'll let you get acquainted and settled into the dorm Mr. Onahaaru."

"It's Onohara, sir and we will. Thank you." I reply after he says my name. Extremely pissed off that he couldn't get my name right even though I had said it. Ugh stupid idiotic people who have no respect for people of different race. I am seriously so pissed off right now, but I school my emotions into one gratitude and respect, waving goodbye to him as he slouches off into the distance. I turn back to Hamilton, "Thank you for that. I— "

"No need to say anything, Hisaki. Although, I do have to ask if that is really your real name or is that something you just came up with on the spot because if so then good thinking, sir." Hamilton claims enthusiastically, all hand movements and smiles. He really is kind of pretty.

 _NO! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! Quit thinking this Sophie, he's a man and now you're a man so it's wrong to have any sort of feelings for him. Especially since he's one of America's Founding Fathers. Except I refuse to change my sexuality just because I'm now a man. They can shove a plunger up their ass if they don't like it._ I think while I'm watching Hamilton explain everything that I need to know at this school. _Oh shit... I should probably pay attention now._

" –And you should definitely meet Burr. I could introduce you." Hamilton exclaims in a tangent, finishing off whatever the hell he was saying before that.

I just nod my head and say, "That would be nice."

Hamilton starts off down the road; me following right behind I ask, "Where does this Burr your talking about supposed to be? I thought he went to school here." Hamilton stops for a second and continues as if I didn't ask a question at all.

"He doesn't," he says offhandedly, "He actually graduated a while ago. Burrs cool except he can be kind of an ass but that doesn't really matter does it? We are going to meet him in town. I didn't want the bursar up my ass again after what happened last time." Hamilton looks a mixture of emotions such as, downtrodden, angry and is that a hint of pride in those beautiful eyes. _I'd say he's mischievous and he has got something planned for me; I'm probably not going to like it am I?_

I look towards the ground suddenly very interested in my bare feet that I hadn't noticed before. I stop abruptly and examine the part of the body that I can see. Such as the clothes that I have apparently been wearing since I got here. A pair of dress shoes that seemed to have been worn by someone who was wealthy enough to afford their own yacht accompanied by a pair of freshly pressed trousers, a button up dress-shirt the color of midnight and a bright white bow tie. Man, I looked like I was made of money, although I'm sure I don't have any money on me. After staring at myself for what seems like hours I finally look towards Hamilton and ask, "What happened last time?"

He turns his head to me, scratches the back of his neck and laughs nervously. "Nothing of importance Hisaki, I just had a tough time with the bursar and a few 'choice' words were said and then I well punched him!" He started rubbing his clenched fists against his pants as if he wanted to go back and confront the bursar again just to punch him in his ugly ass face. Although if I were him I would to, to be honest.

"That guy is just itching to get a plunger shoved up his ass. I swear the next time I see his ugly mug I'm going to shove a rusty screwdriver down his throat." I laugh maniacally out loud, calming once I see Hamilton staring at me with this look of amusement and disgust marring is beautiful features. "What?" I ask as he keeps staring at me. "Do I have something on my face? Is it a bug? Oh my god it is, get it off. AHH!" I scream while flailing my arms around like a baby bird trying to take off for the first time and failing.

Hamilshit just keeps walking, acting like he doesn't know me, which in all purposes he doesn't know me at all. I stop flailing around; chuckling awkwardly under my breath following said man that I was purposefully embarrassing. I take a moment to glance at my surroundings and what I see is wondrous and intimidating all coinciding into one momentous occasion. People milling about in old timey dresses and clothes that they put together themselves. It's astonishing what these people will accomplish in the future. Men going off and working to support their wives and children. Women sewing and cleaning, which is sexist but I'm no longer in my time anymore so whatever. There wasn't anyone on their phones or other electronics and the world wasn't subject to collapse by nuclear war and Donald Trump. It was peaceful in a way, that was until we traipsed around a street corner, there were passerby standing around disturbing the public with meaningless obscenities at someone, probably some criminal or something. Hamilshit grabs my scrawny ass Asian arm and drags me straight into the rioting crowd of people.

I'm not sure how we got to the front of the riot, that I just now noticed was a political debate? _What the hell is happening right now, did Hamilshit just jump onto the platform? Is he arguing with this guy? Wait a minute is that Seabury? Samuel Seabury?! This cannot be happening right now!_ I scream internally, jumping up and down ecstatic as a pig when it sees food. I'm so ready for this verbal BEATING Ham Slam is going to bring down unto Sea Brains head. I didn't realize that I had started squealing out loud and people were now staring at me with this intense gaze that I was sure would ultimately annihilate my body down all the way towards the depths of Hell; fortunately for myself, Hamilton came to my rescue finally starting the debate.

I stood there mesmerized at Hamilton's ability to transform his words cleverly into something of a song. It was lyrical, enticing, and completely inspiring. I'm not sure how it came to this but it was as if I was transfixed solely on Hamilton's words. The next thing I realize is I'm being shoved and pushed around by a couple of big burly men. What the hell are they doing shoving a scrawny woman around like this? Who do they think they are? I'm not completely sure why I called myself a woman because obviously I have somehow miraculously been shoved into some poor saps body. I can hear Hamilton finally closing out with his last statement. Thank the Lord! He jumps down off the platform he was standing on, stops for a moment talking to someone. Must be Aaron Burr. Oh my gosh if I get to meet the guy who shot Alexander Hamilton I am going to scream and probably punch him in the face for his stupidity.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Burr, sir." I say when I see Hamilton leading **_THE_** Aaron Burr towards me. I chuckle softly into my right fist gracefully extending my left hand out for Burr to shake. He grabs my hand in a sturdy grasp, shaking it once before letting go. He sends a scowl Hamilton's way, wiping his hand on his pants like touching me was the worst thing that could have happened to him. "What? Did I give you Cooties?" I ask putting my fingers at the sides of my mouth and pulling at the corners into a funny face spitting a raspberry at him.

He stares at me in utter shock; mouth agape. He finally composes himself and splutters "My God, Hamilton the company you keep. He's probably only 12." His scowl somehow deepens more, marring his features into one of disgust. _Who does he think he is calling me a fucking 12 year old? I'm 19 think you very much, Asshole Burr._ I think narrowing my eyes directly in line with Burrs. Hamilton feeling the tension; so thick that you could cut it with a knife, interrupts putting himself in so much danger by trying to break up the intense staring contest that I was having with Burr. Aaron blinked, glancing towards Hammie eyeing him momentarily before pounding his chest with his fist and coughing intensely. I stick my tongue out at him; saying 'I won, you lose ha ha.' Because honestly though, I WON! Aaron just scoffs turning away with his head held high, posture stiffening like he was some old man who had a problem with everyone who wasn't rich or proper.

"Take that bitch." I say loud enough for Burr to hear. He whirls around stomping directly towards me, arms swinging around rapidly trying in vain to find some common ground between the rest of his body and his arms. Burr grabs me by the collar of my freshly pressed shirt (or at least I think its freshly pressed) and wrenches my scrawny body up off the ground. I grab the hand that's holding my body up in the air (man I'm small) sinking my nails deep into the skin of his pointer finger; pinching harder until he wrenches free of my sharp nails, successfully dropping me onto the ground.

"Man, can I beat him up yet?" I mumble under my breath, Hamilton shaking his head in exasperation. Aaron glares daggers at me, I can tell he wants to punch me in the face but I also know Hamilton won't let him. Alexander is my knight in shining armor, well if I needed one that is. I started thinking about when he would steal some cannons and then meet the other trouble makers that followed him around throughout the war. I'm excited to meet Lafayette, I wonder if he's as gorgeous as Hamilton is in this life. I shake my head to somehow focus back onto the present, waving good-bye to Burr in the most feminine way that I could manage, jutting out my hip with a hand on my waste; batting my long black lashes at him and saying, "Buh-Bye Burr, sir" in the gayest way possible. Burr shakes his head in utter disgust walking away mumbling under his breath about sodomites and the like. I turn to stare at Hamilton voicing my concern, "I thought you said he was nice?" I ask sarcastically. "He was extremely banal and he had no reason to grab my shirt like some kind of brute." I snarl, scowling down at the road we were standing on, raising my head up to glance around I notice people watching.

Suddenly becoming self-conscious from all the stares I huddle in on myself, everything that's happened in the past ten hours coming to light. _Holy shit I'm dead and in the 1700's. How the hell does this even happen? Am I going to be expected to join the war and fight for my country? I don't know how to fight in a war? Is Hamilton going to torture me for answers about the war if he finds out that I'm from the future?_ _What about Washington or the King of England and his lackeys?_ I can feel Alexander's eyes on me in concern, poking my right arm he asks, "Hey Hisaki, are you alright?"

I stare at him, eyes trying in vain to focus on those optimistic blue eyes that seem to embrace so much apprehension for my wellbeing in those suffocating depths, it feels like I'm staring into the watery sea when I gaze into his eyes, feeling the salty sea breeze in the air, against my skin. I'm calm again, determination lights up my emerald green eyes, staring deep into those ocean orbs; I nod. Putting a big smile on my face, I shove the bad thoughts to the back of my mind, I inform, "I'm just fine, Hamilton."

Hamilton just grins at the smile on my face, taking my hand in his, we walk back to the college. In high spirits, we traipse along the sidewalk hand in hand, the lanterns around us lighting up our path to the well-renowned university. I've gotta say this has been a very good day but I need some sleep. I hope Hamilton will let me stay with him. I think as we walk along, coming across a small building Alex enters, me following behind, a young man barrels out of one of the rooms to the left and picks Alex up hugging him so tightly I didn't think Ham slam could breathe.

"This man is Hercules Mulligan. We are going to be staying with him for a while." He says gesturing towards the big brute of a man. His short brown hair falling haphazardly over his forehead, stormy gray eyes holding an intense stare with my own green eyes. He was big, meaning more so on the tall side but he did have some muscle. Bulky arms and legs, big feet that would probably be a size 13 or 14 in men. _What the hell am I thinking, this guy is made of muscle._ I think to myself holding out my hand towards Mulligan and saying "Hello, I'm Onohara Hisaki. Where is the bedroom?" I ask walking further into the house. I didn't want to seem rude, but I really wanted to sleep, time travel does that to a person, plus we've been running around all damn day.

Mulligan gestures down the hall to my left, "Down that hall, first room on the right. Oh, and nice to meet you, Onohara." I turn down the hall, opening the wooden door and running towards the bed, gasping when I land on the bed face down, feeling the lightness of the feathers in the mattress and pillows. _Oh, shit this bed feels nice._ I ponder before succumbing into a deep restful sleep.


End file.
